An exercise device for learning to guide a tennis racquet is known from the German Gebrauchsmuster 8427527. This exercise device includes a guide rail following a path horizontal in the rear and rising to the front, on which the head of a tennis racquet is supposed to be guided in order to learn a defined stroke movement. The guide rail is forked in its rear area. Two branches are in this manner created, one of which is supposed to serve the learning of the forehand movement and the other one the learning of the backhand movement. The exercise device has two stops for the tennis racquet at its forked ends and a roller at its front end. The roller is supposed to lend the tennis racquet a tilting movement when leaving the guide rail. This guide rail is mounted on an elevationally adjustable stand.